


Dandelions

by hyvnjvnmin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tags Contain Spoilers, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyvnjvnmin/pseuds/hyvnjvnmin
Summary: Choi Yeonjun, a dance major, goes to the dandelion field near his dorm everyday to wish on a dandelion. What's his wish you may ask? It isn't much and it's for his best friend, Choi Soobin, a literature major, to like him back. And everyday he leaves the field with a lot of hope and a small smile plastered on his face.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 35





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first work on ao3 as well as my first oneshot so I'm sorry in advance if it's a bit messy ^^;
> 
> Also this oneshot is inspired by Ruth B's song called Dandelions!

_I'm in a field of dandelions_

_Wishing on every one that you'd be mine..._

_Mine..._

♪

Choi Yeonjun, a dance major, goes to the dandelion field near his dorm everyday to wish on a dandelion. What's his wish you may ask? It isn't much and it's for his best friend, Choi Soobin, a literature major, to like him back. And everyday he leaves the field with a lot of hope and a small smile plastered on his face.

Yeonjun and Soobin have been friends since they started college, Soobin in his first year and Yeonjun in his second year. They first met when Soobin got lost on his way to class and happen to bump into Yeonjun who was willing to help him find his class as well as giving him a tour of their college. They became very close friends and spent almost everyday with each other.

After a while, Yeonjun would always have this feeling every time he's with him but he ignored it thinking that he was just excited to be with his best friend.

It wasn't.

And these feelings kept coming back followed by him thinking about the boy every other day (correction: everyday) but he still ignored them thinking that he just loves the boy a lot in a platonic way (even though that wasn't the case but he was too dumb to realize that).

Soon the realization hits him that he definitely has a crush on Soobin since he thinks about him every second and his heart speeds up every time he's with him, so that's what led him to go to the dandelion field everyday while also preparing the guts to confess to him. He's not sure when he'll do it but he will someday.

And turns out that day came a lot quicker than expected.

♪

Yeonjun was laying down on his bed alone in his shared dorm cause his roommate was going out, thinking that maybe he should confess sooner or later cause he just wants to get it out of his system. Lucky for him, Soobin texted.

It was a nice Sunday and Soobin asked Yeonjun if he wanted to hangout and of course he said yes cause who was he to say no to _the_ Choi Soobin, so he got ready and went to his dorm to go together with him since his dorm wasn't too far away from Yeonjun's dorm. They went out to go and get ice cream ( _"Doesn't mint chocolate taste like toothpaste?" Soobin teased which got him a playful hit from Yeonjun. "At least I got taste unlike you," He teased back. Now it's his turn to get hit._ ), and they went to the nearest park to chill for a bit.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone?" Soobin suddenly asked. "Maybe," Yeonjun replied, feeling his heart speed up. "Really? Who?" Soobin asked again, tilting his head and looking at him with his big doe eyes. _"I swear he's gonna be the death of me"_. He thinks to himself. He was thinking on saying _"you, I have a crush on you"_ but he thought it would be awkward and weird so he settled on "I'm not telling you," instead. "Why not? I thought we would tell each other anything and everything!" He said faking offense while putting a hand over his heart and pouting. It made Yeonjun laugh to see his antics. "Pouting won't work on me this time," Yeonjun said looking and almost cooing at the still pouting Soobin. "Aw come on! Please please please tell me pleaseeee," the latter begged. Yeonjun suddenly felt a spark of confidence in him and decided that he should just do it now though he'll probably regret this but that's something he'll deal with later. "Soobinie wants to know so bad? Sure, I'll tell you who I have a crush on,"

"It's you," Yeonjun whispered into his ear.

Yeonjun pulled back to face him and he swore that he saw blush creeping up Soobin's face before he hid it with his hands. "Ah, sorry was that too weird? I knew I shouldn't have done it like that, why did I even bothe-," Yeonjun was cut off by a pair of lips on his. It was a short but sweet kiss, almost like a peck but a bit longer. When they parted, he was still in shock while Soobin just laughed at this expression. "So does that mean you like me back..?" Yeonjun asked after he got himself together. "Are you that dumb?" Soobin joked. "Of course I do you dummy, if I didn't, why would I kiss you?" Yeonjun has never felt so happy in his life. 

"So... are we dating now?" Soobin asked with a slight blush. "Yeah sure if you want to," Yeonjun replied. "Ok so we're boyfriends now" Soobin said with a big smile on his face that his dimples popped up. Yeonjun blushed at that but thankfully Soobin didn't see it. "It's getting late, we should probably head back to the dorms," Soobin added. "Ok _boyfriend_ , let's go," Yeonjun said as they walked out of the park. Now it's Soobin's turn to blush.

♪

"Hey Gyu, guess what happened today," Yeonjun said to his roommate and other best friend, Choi Beomgyu, who was currently pre-occupied with his phone as he entered their shared dorm. "You finally confessed to Soobin hyung and he likes you back and now you're dating him?" the latter said without looking up from his phone. "Yup! Wait how'd you know?" Yeonjun asked, "Did Taehyun tell you?" he continued. "No actually Hueningkai did, how'd you come up with that conclusion?" Beomgyu asked finally looking up from his phone. "Because you're with him 24/7..." he said with a slight smirk "...and he's Soobin's roommate,". Beomgyu blushed from hearing the first statement. "Yeah yeah ok now go wash up," he said, going back to his phone still blushing a bit.

That night, Yeonjun went to sleep with a goodnight text from Soobin, a smile on his face and Soobin on his mind.

♪

_And I see forever in your eyes_

_I feel okay when I see you smile..._

_Smile..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it 'till the end! Hope you liked this! Feedback is highly appreciated! Have a great day/night!


End file.
